Boggart
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: El Boggart de Ron cambió después de la batalla, para convertirse en algo mucho peor...


**Boggart**

¡7:00 AM! Marcaba el reloj despertador, que Hermione había instalado en la mesita de noche hace unas semanas. Ron lo detestaba, porque el estúpido aparato muggle lo asustaba todas las mañanas. Exacto, asustaba, porque nadie podría decir que esa era forma de despertar a alguien por la mañana. Golpeando una campanilla desquiciante, como si no fuera suficiente la vibración y los cantos que soltaba. Él solo quería poder despertarse a la hora que quisiera, simplemente con la respiración de su esposa, haciendo presencia a su lado. Sí, así todos los días serian espectaculares.

Ron no podría confesarle esto, pero cada vez que despertaba y veía a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Cada día que amanecía a su lado y el cabello castaño ondulado y rebelde se esparcía por su almohada y en ocasiones incluso robaba espacio de la suya. Pero a él no le molestaba, nada de ella podía molestarlo. Una cosa era que él amara discutir con ella por cada pequeña cosa, y otra muy diferente que todas esas cosas realmente le molestaran.

—Tenemos que levantarnos —susurró la castaña, con la cabeza aplastada boca abajo sobre la almohada. — Pero hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—Extraño —comentó él sonriendo. Probablemente ella jamás, en todo lo que llevaba de vida había dicho algo parecido.

—No digo que no ame mi trabajo, pero hoy simplemente quiero quedarme aquí contigo y no hacer nada por el resto del día. —confesó, ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarlo con ojos somnolientos. — ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

Ron rió suavemente.

—Eso solo te hace humana, mujer. —Hermione bufó.

—Solo no se lo digas a nadie —pidió, a la vez que reía mientras el pelirrojo le robaba un par de besos.

—Por mi está bien, no quiero que nadie más te conozca tanto como yo.

Ella comenzó a reír con mayor fuerza, ahora que él comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. ¿Quién podría querer irse a trabajar, cuando podía disfrutar de no hacer nada con su mujer? Claramente, nadie.

El problema estaba en que él sabía que ella tarde o temprano, saldría corriendo de la cama para ir a prepararse y partir a su trabajo. Así era ella. Y así la amaba.

Aunque también existía otro problema. Sus miedos por ella no habían desaparecido, y por el contrario aumentaban aún más cuando ella se separaba de su lado. Porque el recuerdo de la tortura que había sufrido su esposa años atrás, le perseguía cada día.

Él no había querido contárselo a nadie, pero tenía pesadillas de ello y ahora algo incluso peor lo aterrorizaba y solo su amigo lo sabía.

Hace un par de días, él y Harry se habían encontrado registrando la casa de un hombre, buscando pistas para resolver un caso. Y ellos como aurores que eran, por supuesto habían aceptado el caso sin siquiera estudiarlo mucho, así que cuando se plantaron en la vieja y desolada casa, no fue sorpresa que se encontraran con una criatura aterradora.

En un principio Ron, no comprendió nada de lo que sucedía. Solo se quedó estático en su lugar, observando la escena más aterradora de su vida, ante sus ojos, como si le enseñara que él jamás podría ser feliz otra vez. Ahí, frente a él, a solo unos pasos, Hermione gritaba con tanta fuerza, que sus oídos le pitaban de dolor. Ella le suplicaba a la persona que la tenía presionada con fuerza contra el suelo, que por favor no le hiciera nada. Sus brazos sangraban, y lágrimas corrían una y otra vez por sus mejillas. Pero el instante en que todo se derrumbó y finalmente se quebró, fue cuando ella lo miró, y de pronto sus ojos ya no tenían vida. Por supuesto, en menos de un segundo estaba sentado a su lado, tratando de despertarla, mientras lloraba y suplicaba que alguien lo ayudara. Pero nada compensaba el hecho de que había perdido al amor de su vida, y él no había hecho nada.

Y entonces todo terminó tan rápido como había iniciado. Harry tenía la varita en la mano, gritando con todas sus fuerzas _¡Riddikulus!_ Cuando el Boggar se transformó en su propio miedo. Y Hermione ya no estaba ahí, todo había desaparecido como un mal sueño.

Ron jadeaba y su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo al llorar. Consciente de que solo había sido un estúpido Boggart, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y bajó la cabeza derrotado. Había sido demasiado para él.

—Creí que tu Boggart, eran las arañas —comentó su amigo, desconcertado. Igual o más asustado que él.

—Lo era —aceptó el pelirrojo, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Seguía con las manos apoyadas y la cabeza gacha. Sus músculos poco a poco se destensaban, y su cabeza y corazón entendían que solo había sido una alucinación.

—¿Hermione lo sabe?

—No — _por supuesto, que pregunta más tonta_ , pensó Harry. —Pensé que no volvería a suceder.

—¿Volvería…?

—La primera vez me sucedió en casa de mis padres, cuando ayudé a papa a limpiar la cochera. El estúpido Boggar estaba escondido dentro de un mueble viejo. Creo que mis padres no me creyeron cuando les dije que solo habían sido unas cuantas arañas.

—Mierda, amigo. Esto es aterrador.

Ron asintió, y finalmente se puso de pie.

—Vamos, sigamos recorriendo esta mugre de casa.

Por supuesto Harry se había vuelto muy protector con él, en las ultimas misiones, evitándole los lugares oscuros, donde pudiera aparecer una de esas criaturas. Pero eso solo lo irritaba aún más, porque sabía que probablemente nunca podría superarlo. Las arañas eran una cosa, pero perder a Hermione era otra cosa muy diferente.

—¿No vas a levantarse? —preguntó su esposa, con una expresión divertida, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Tengo esa opción? —quiso saber, indicándole que se acercara a él.

—No, no, ni se te ocurra. —le advirtió, riendo otra vez a la vez que se escapaba de sus cosquillas. — Ronald Weasley, hablo enserio. No me hagas retrasarme aún más, hoy tengo que ver a siete elfos en el ministerio.

—Claro, ellos siempre me ganan —dijo rodando los ojos, fingiendo molestia. La castaña se acercó para abrazarlo y le dio un par de besos apasionados. —De acuerdo, eso está mejor. Pero aún me debes unos cuantos más.

—Más tarde, cariño —le susurró ella, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Ron asintió feliz. Ella le dio un último beso y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, tomando todo lo necesario para iniciar un nuevo día en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Lo estaré esperando —aseguró él. Y entonces cayó en el recuerdo de su pesadilla nuevamente, como todos los días sucedía cuando la veía a punto de desaparecer de su vista.— Espera, espera, necesito que me prometas algo antes de irte. ¿Recuerdas?

La castaña se detuvo a medio camino, y lo observó frustrada.

—Cielo, no de nuevo.

Sí, esa promesa se la había hecho unas cuantas veces esa semana.

—Prométeme que no te harás la heroína si atacan el Ministerio algún día.

—Ron…

—Prométemelo —exigió él, observándola no solo con sus ojos, sino con el temor de que algún día podría perderla por cualquier motivo o razón.

—Lo prometo —repitió ella, obediente. Una dulce sonrisa recorrió su cara, cuando vio la alegría de su marido. — Pero solo si tú prometes lo mismo.

Ron sonrió ampliamente.

—Sabes que yo no puedo prometer eso, soy el hombre de la casa.

—Eres un machista —se burló ella, rodando los ojos y emprendiendo camino nuevamente, está vez con su promesa cumplida como cada día. — Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, cielo. Ve a salvar a unos cuantos elfos que no quieren ser salvados.

—¡Ron! —gritó ella, furiosa, tirando de la puerta.

—¡TE AMO! —respondió él riéndose, más fuerte que nunca.

Ella estaría bien, después de todo era… Hermione Granger, la hechicera más brillante de su generación.

* * *

 **Si, yo aquí otra vez con un corto Romione. Porque los amo, y siempre será así. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios.**

 **¡Viva Romione!**


End file.
